Goodbye, My Sister
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When Morgana and Morgause enter Camelot's court and put everyone in chains, i think this was the ending everyone least expected. Morgana realising her wrongs, and trying to put them right. Basically Goodbye My Priestess but in Arthur's POV. Please review.


Me, father and the court were discussing our latest battle plans against Cenred's country, which we thought was know being ruled by Morgause, when the witch herself, and Morgana, burst through the doors.

We all fell to our knee's as iron chains bound us. Morgana laughed that familiar laugh, but this time it made me cringe. "Surprised, my dear Father, Brother?" She spat, looking directly at me and Father, "To see me, standing here with my real family, ready to take over?"

Morgause smiled, almost cruelly, like a bird with her pray caught in it's claws, "Now, Sister, there was something you wanted to check, before we killed them all, something about Emrys?"

Father's eyes widened at Morgana, "Oh yes, release Emrys." She hissed, her eyes flashing blood red. With an all mighty clank, Merlin's chains broke, I heard my father, Gaius and a couple of my knights take a sudden intake of breath. I looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Morgana," He said, grinning, "I would of broken them myself, but I figured I better save my energy, you know, for the bigger battle?"

I know when Morgana is scared. She pales to white, her eyes widened, this was one of those moments. Even Morgause was stammering, "But… But… You're only a serving boy! Arthur's serving boy at that!" Damn right he's mine. "You can not be –"

"Emrys?" Merlin was facing away from me, but I knew he grinned, "Oh come on! I'm the most powerful being alive," WHAT! "You really think I'm not going to keep it a secret?" From who, did you keep it from Gaius? The knights? You certainly did from me.

Morgana had started to back away from him. "Oh Morgana," Merlin simpered, "Don't be like that, just because –"

"MURDERER!" Morgana yelled, shrieked was probably a better word, "MURDERER!"

Merlin, I bet, rolled his eyes, I saw him turn to Gaius and Gwaine, and wanted to scream but couldn't find the breath as Morgause fired a spell at him. But it missed and hit the wall behind me.

He turned and suddenly Morgause was high in the air, shrieking louder than her sister had. "Oh come on Morgause, don't be a coward and try curse someone when they're back is turned, you're meant to be a high priestess for goodness sake." He let the witch fall. "I won't kill you, yet. Maybe after you've said goodbye to your sister, then yes, Morgana, I will officially be a murderer."

Morgana let tears drip from her eyes, and Morgause stood. "Join us Merlin Emrys!" She said, walking forward confidently, "Your power is extraordinary. You don't have to kill me, or my sister, you said it yourself, that you are the most powerful being on this earth, yet you are a serving boy!" She laughed, holding out a hand to him, "Join us, run this land, become great. All you have to do, is stand and watch Arthur and Uther die, and you can have anything you ever wanted."

Merlin turned towards me, smiling; I must have looked terrified, horrified, because pain flashed across his eyes before he grinned his fullest grin and turned back to the witch,

"I'm sorry Morgause." He said, laughing, "But we both know that I would never betray Arthur, it's not my destiny to." His eyes flashed and the girl crumbled to dust where she stood. "I can not keep wishes to someone who tries to make me betray my friends." He told Morgana, shrugging. "I'm sorry you didn't get your goodbye."

From where I was, I think I heard Morgana sob. "Why are you apologising to me?" She said, "You are no doubt going to kill me in a matter of minutes."

"No doubt." He agreed, "But I am apologising because I am telling the truth, I am sorry you didn't get your goodbye. I am apologising, because no matter how much you hate the fact, we were once friends."

"And now you are going to kill me." Morgana whispered fiercely, the whole court watching their exchange."

"You know I have to." Merlin replied, just as quietly, with none of the fierce, "It is destiny, Morgana. You would kill Arthur if I didn't kill you. We both know I can't let that happen." My mouth hung open.

Morgana wiped her eyes, smiling for the first time in what seemed years. "You were always so loyal." She laughed, not the one I had come to cringe at, the one I remember from when we were eight and running through the snow holding hands, the one where I wiped away her tears and told her a joke, the one I had grown up with. Soft. "Now I understand why. You've been saving his royal ass for the past four years."

Merlin laughed loudly, no doubt because he heard me snort, "Got it in one Gana." HE HAS NOT BEEN SAVING ME! Wait, Gana?

"Gana?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You can't live a life without a nickname!"

"Oh really, what's yours?" Morgana asked, crossing her arms.

"Idiot. Arthur gave it to me."

I nodded my head, "Suits you perfectly." I murmured.

"Big ears. Will gave that to me. Stupid boy. Gaius gave that to me. Love. Freya gave that to me. Thorn in my side. You gave that to me." Merlin shrugged, "You can pick." He looked Morgana up and down, "You know; if you hadn't turned evil, we could still be friends now."

"WE COULD BE FRIENDS IF YOU HADN'T BETRAYED YOUR KIND!" Morgana screamed, "YOU ARE MEANT TO BE OUR KING! KING EMRYS OF THE DRUIDS WHO WILL LET MAGIC RUN WILD AND FREE IN ALBION, AS IT SHOULD! WHERE'S THAT KING?"

I swear Merlin flinched at every word, "My duty is to Arthur." He told her, "It always has been, and it always will be. I am to help Arthur, save Arthur and do what I can for Arthur. Yes, I could have done more to save my kind, but that wouldn't be helping Arthur. That would be revealing my magic and securing his death by securing mine, and therefore securing the death of the future Albion, and the free run of magic. I was hurt every time a sorcerer or magic user or druid was killed, Morgana, and you know very well that's true." I swear I was positively white and stunned looking at this point. As was Father.

Morgana seemed to growl, "Fine. Just kill me already, get it over with."

Merlin sighed, "If you wish. How would you like to go?"

Morgana looked at him with wide eyes, "You are letting me choose?" She said in astonishment, "You're letting me choose how I die?"

"Of course. And where do you want to go afterwards, the isle of the blessed, or the lake of Avalon?" Merlin told her, I was so confused at this point.

The sister, the rightful Princess and Ward of Camelot, gaped like a fish, "Uh… Lake of Avalon." She said, "No! Isle of the blessed! Uh… I don't know…"

"That's ok." Merlin told her gently, "The lake of Avalon is home to Sidhe, and there resides the Lady of the Lake, who is the gatekeeper of Avalon. Her name is Freya. I could ask her to take care of you if you wish. I hear she needs some help with the gates, and sometimes you can poke your head out of the water, see people on the shore, it's a way of seeing people. The Isle of the Blessed is home to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, and the deceased ones spirits. You would help choose who enters the blessed land, most likely, as a priestess –"

"Wait, I'm a priestess?" Morgana interrupted, wide eyed.

"Yes. Not a high priestess, but still a priestess. Both Morgause and Nimueh were high priestesses. As I was saying, as a priestess, you will help choose who enters the blessed land, who stays in Limbo, and who goes to the depths." Merlin told her, and I tilted my head, '_really_ confused right now', I thought.

"What is Limbo?" Morgana asked,

"The place between life and death." Merlin answered her question.

"Where will you and Arthur go?" Morgana asked quietly. Merlin sighed, and looked back at me briefly, telling me the answer to her question.

"Arthur will go to the blessed land. No doubt. I, however…." Merlin shook his head,

"What?" The witch asked curiously. Even I was curious.

Merlin sighed, tugging a hand through his hair, it was always ratty. "I am King of the Old Religion." Now I was gaping like a fish. "I was to be the High King of the Old Religion; I would be the deciding vote on who enters the blessed land. But… My sister is in Avalon."

"Freya?"

Oh crap. Merlin's going to the Avalon place and I will not see him after death. Merlin's a sorcerer. A warlock. A bloody KING!

"Yes. I will probably be going back and forth I suppose. Day's at the isle and nights with Freya in Avalon."

Well that's a relief.

"Alright, I will go to the Isle of the Blessed please." Morgana decided, "Maybe I can repay you for some of the damage I caused, my lord."

Merlin shuddered, "Never call me 'my lord' again, Gana. That is wrong, especially coming from you." I smiled.

Morgana laughed, "By the way, are you going to release everyone from his or her bounds?" She looked around, especially at Father and me; she bit her lip.

Merlin smiled, "Not until after you're… gone. They will probably charge at you with knifes." I stifled a small laughed.

"For someone who is meant to protect Arthur I am surprised you aren't." I looked at Merlin for that; protect me? STILL CONFUSED_ MER_LIN.

"I prefer killing the civilised way!" Merlin defended himself. And I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Morgana laughed softly, "Ok fine, and Merlin, I have decided how I want to die."

"Yes?"

"Quick, painless poison."

"You sure?" Merlin asked, gently.

Morgana took a breath, closing her eyes. "Yes." And I watched in horror as Merlin summoned a small vial, filled with what I thought was dark green liquid. "Merlin." Morgana said quietly, looking directly at him, "When you poisoned me for the good of Camelot, you held me until I died then. Do you think…?"

Merlin poisoned her before? When? Why? For the good of Camelot, what does that mean?

Merlin smiled and dropped to the floor immediately, I swear Morgana had tears in her eyes as she sat by him, edging into his embrace as everyone stared at them in awe. Merlin snaked an arm around Morgana's shoulders, and she lent her head on his shoulder, he uncorked the bottle with a resounding _pop_.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, she took a deep breath and shook her head, before taking the bottle. And she drank it all. I looked on horrified. I think my father was close to crying.

She went slightly white first, shaking slightly. "Wave to Arthur and Uther." Merlin whispered to her, he held up her hand and shook it in our direction, Arthur slipped down my cheeks as I croaked out, "Goodbye Morgana." Father had tears slipping down his cheeks. He couldn't speak, I don't think.

Morgana let out a breath of laughter, "And wave to Gwen and Gaius and the Knights." She did, letting out another breath of laughter, and then she was gasping as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Thank you," She whispered to Merlin, tears pouring down her pale cheeks, dripping onto her dress, "For helping… me make the right… choice. In the end. Thank you. My King."

"Thank you, my priestess." Merlin replied softly, kissing the top of her head, I struggled against my bounds; _I_ needed to hold her, "Thank you, let the isles bless you, my priestess." He kissed the top of her head again, as the dark haired witch, my sister, closed her eyes, took her last breath, and fell limp against Merlin's side. She was gone. Gone, gone, gone…

"I knew you were good, deep inside." Merlin whispered; he had tears running down his cheeks as everyone in the hall stared at the limp body in his arms. "Goodbye Morgana." He said, "Goodbye one last time."

_Goodbye my sister. I love you._ I thought in my head. Was I imagining it, or did someone whisper back, in Morgana's voice.

Goodbye Arthur. I will see you in the after life, until then, Arthur, good luck. I love you too. I'm sorry.

He let tears slip from his eyes in front of his court, his father, his knights as he whispered out loud,"Goodbye Morgana."


End file.
